Description: The goals of this research core are to examine the mechanisms involved in the interaction of chemopreventive agents, genetic events and environmental factors in the progression of disease. The Specific Aims of the Core are to: 1) understand the molecular mechanisms by which preventive agents act to reduce specific pathologies; 2) use animals with genetic modifications found in human disease as models for prevention studies; 3) develop new animal models of human disease that will be used in prevention studies; 4) use the above approaches to study the efficacy and mechanisms of action of several classes of chemopreventive agents; and 5) develop an interactive framework for fostering a stronger collaborative research environment. The Core has altered its focus from nutrition and disease prevention to the more general area of chemopreventive agents and disease prevention due to the departure of most of the Core members focusing on nutrition.